Kung Fu Panda: Challenge of the Fate
by Doomdragon06
Summary: After a serious fight, Po got to the wrong decision that he and Tigress could never be together. meanwhile, during a mission to capture a bandit lord, a new girl tries to capture Po's heart. will tigress get him back? will they both be together? (I know, summary sucks!) note: this will be a long story and things won't happen so fast. Go on, read it! (Tigress X Po X OC)


**Disclaimer: Kung fu panda is not mine!**

**A/N: Any help to improve the story will be so much appreciated. This is my first story., please don't be harsh!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Special day!**

The valley of peace was till dark and the sun has not yet risen. Each and every citizen was deep in sleep except for five kung fu masters. Four of the furious five and Po gathered around the table in the kitchen, obviously discussing something serious. How can they sleep? It's their best friend's birthday after all!

"Okay…okay, you guys done everything as planned?" a certain green pit viper asked to which a Panda, a Praying mantis, a Primate and a Crane nodded their heads.

"Let us make clear one last time…Monkey and Mantis?" Viper looked at the primate.

"We have made all the decorations at the Training hall and barracks!" Monkey answered. Mantis agreed "She's going to be surprised when she enters her room!" the bug squealed.

"Good job guys. Crane?" Viper turned to the avian this time. Crane smirked and nodded "I have brought the gifts you all asked for!"

"Nice work. Now Po, have you brought the cake from your dad?"

The Panda gasped as he realized he forgot that "Geez, I – I have done all the work except that one!"

"What do you mean 'all the work'? You are supposed to do ONLY that work!" Viper glared at the panda. Then she sighed "All right, go get the cake Po. Now I'm going to make the candles…you guys hold the fort here" she said, sprinting away to the entrance "…and DO NOT let Tigress or Shifu enter the training hall"

The other nodded quickly "Come back soon Po. Don't stop for snack stops in the middle of the stairs!" Mantis said, making the others laugh.

"Oh, come on guys! I can even go for one whole day without food!" he whined, then after sometime "Okay, maybe not that long…" he added.

Viper rolled her eyes. Then she turned to the others "Where's Tigress?" she asked.

"Uh, I saw her going to the peach tree. She told me she was going to meditate…"

The fresh air in the early morning is one of the few things Tigress likes the most. It will always make her spirit to be peaceful. That's why she always chooses to meditate in the early morning.

She stood under the peach tree, exhaling the air deeply in her nostrils. They returned to the valley of peace two days before, after their glorious victory over Lord Shen, the crazy peacock with an army and she missed her meditation under the peach tree so much. She never feels so peaceful in her life. She sat down under the peach tree in lotus and closed her eyes to meditate.

"Tigress?"

She opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder. She quickly stood up when she saw Shifu and bowed "Master Shifu!" to which he returned the gesture.

"Can I join the meditation?" Shifu asked. Tigress nodded "Of course master" she replied and they both sat down on Lotus position. After some time, Shifu asked "Tigress, do you remember what day is today?"

Tigress gasped slightly. Of course she remembered. But what made her surprised was that Shifu still remembered her adoption day. She sighed _'maybe he was asking about something else' _she thought and shook her head "No master. I'm afraid not"

"Well…today is your adoption day, Mei hua. Technically, your birthday…"

"Well, Why do you care?" the words came out of her mouth before she resist it. Tigress eyes went wide. Shifu was deeply hurt by the words, but he thought he deserved it somehow. So he bowed his head. Tigress looked away with shame "I'm sorry master, I didn't intend to…"

"No Tigress…" Shifu interrupted "…if anyone should be sorry here, it's me" Shifu sighed deeply. Tigress looked back again at the red panda surprised.

_Is he apologizing to me?_ She thought. There was an awkward silence filled the situation for a moment.

"Mei hua…" Shifu started "Is that right for me to call you that?"

Tigress nodded slightly. There were so many, so many days she craved for him to call her with that name. She heard him talking again "I know it's too late for you to forgive me. But I think I need to get this out of my chest…I have a confession to make" He sighed and took a deep breath and turned to Tigress "I never stopped loving you Tigress. I never did. I was, still am always proud of you Mei hua…I know I didn't show or tell you any of that. I know I never show any sign of love to you before…but know this Mei hua, I always loved you. I – I was just afraid that if I showed my pride or my love, you will become like Tai lung…and I was wrong. I realized that too late. You are not like Tai lung and never will be…"

The feline sat like a statue and looked at him blankly with her stone like face. Not even fluttering her eyes. She just… stared at him. Shifu thought for a moment that he had done something wrong. He coughed awkwardly "I - I'll leave you to your meditation Tigress…take your day off" he said and turned back to walk away, but…

"Wait!"

He stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn back. He heard her again "Could you…could you stay here for a while?" she asked, hesitating slightly. Shifu felt his hopes lift up _"Maybe there is still a chance for me to amend things between us, maybe there is still hope…"_ he thought and smiled. He walked over towards her and took his place besides her.

"Baba…" Tigress started "Can I call you that?" Tigress asked, smiling nervously.

Shifu grinned like an idiot. He felt butterflies inside him. Suddenly, Tigress looked like a five year old south china tiger cub and he felt twenty years young. Even though that word from her mouth felt foreign, he felt like he could trade anything for it. He nodded quickly "Of course, my dear…"

Tigress smiled, showing her fangs slightly. Suddenly, she became nervous again "Can I ask a favor, baba?" Tigress asked. Shifu nodded again "Anything Tigress…It's your birthday after all. Take it as a wish!" he said, leaning over his staff.

"Would you spend today with me, baba?" asked the feline, rather doubtfully that it was too much to ask.

Shifu couldn't believe he heard right. He never thought Tigress would even forgive him, for what he had put through her for her entire twenty years. But here she was…she forgave him so easily just like that, and she even asking him to spend her special day with her.

"How?" he asked "I don't understand Tigress! How can you forgive me so easily?" he jumped on his staff "After everything I have put you through…"

Tigress just smiled and stared at the distance "Maybe because I'm spending too much time with Po…" She chuckled slightly at her own comment "Besides, without you, I could never be who I am now Shifu. Yes, you never showed me any love, yes you pushed me through the edges, and that's what all made me today as what I am now... Master Tigress, China's most fierce hardcore master…" She paused. Shifu watched her in shock, his eyes glittering slightly. Tigress continued, still staring at the distance "You took me from the orphanage, gave me a home, gave me a family, gave me a purpose to live for, and I owe you my life for that…baba" she finished.

Shifu didn't have any words to say, except suddenly she pulled the feline for a brief hug. He muttered "I'm sorry Mei hua…"

They both pulled off, as fast as they hugged. Still they were both the hard core warriors and the showing their emotion is still a little bit hard for them. They sat there for some time in meditation watching the sunrise. They both felt peace that they never felt before. After sometime, Shifu said "Come on Mei hua. Let's go to the Jade palace…"

Tigress nodded and they both stood up walking towards the Jade place.

"Juuussst a little bit longer…" Viper muttered, drawing a dragon on the candle, sticking out her tongue in concentration. Suddenly, Mantis slammed the paper door open "Viper!"

The green snake startled and almost threw the candle, but it was luck that she caught it again. She turned and glared at the bug "You…You…" She struggled to find the words, then she sighed "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Tigress and Shifu are on their way here, and Po isn't yet!"

Viper's eyes widened "I'm on my way. Go get Po!" she ordered and followed mantis to the entrance.

"I believe the others aren't up yet, Tigress. Let's get some warm up on the hall…" Shifu trailed off as they saw Viper standing near the door.

"Oh, good. You are already up!" Tigress stated and tried to open the door, but Viper swiftly moved between them and the door "Hello Tigress and Master Shifu…" she smiled nervously "Beautiful day isn't it?"

Tigress and Shifu looked at each other and raised a brow. Then Shifu turned to the snake "Indeed master Viper. Could you please allow us inside?" he asked, politely.

"Of course, of course…You can go train, or…warm up a little or…" she spotted Po and mantis out of the corner. She sighed in relief, but she realized there was a problem. She can't able to let Po enter without Tigress and Shifu seeing. She thought for a moment…

"You're still not letting us in…" Tigress said in a sing sang voice. Suddenly Viper yelled "LOOK!" she pointed behind them. They both turned around and that was all needed. Viper opened the door slightly and mantis slipped through the door with the cake. Po hid behind the pillar.

They both turned back to Viper. She grinned nervously "Never mind…that's just a bird." She slithered out of the way. Tigress shook her head and opened the door, and…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TIGRESS!"

* * *

_**A/N: I know, I know. not much of an ending. but it's not over yet though! I will post the next chapter soon. untill then, Doomdragon06 signing off! oh, and please leave a review. that would be so much appreciated!**_


End file.
